From the Beginning
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Not to be confused with the other stories of the same title. A story about Booth and Brennan being in a relationship from the beginning. I know it's been done alot. Here is my take on it. R&R Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**From the Beginning **_

_**Okay I know that I have two Bones stories already out, believe me I am trying to work on them. But staring at a blank screen is something you can do for so long. Someone once told me when you have writer's block just start writing whatever, and I did and this is what I have… **_

_**I do not own Bones, in reality. Only in my dreams I do. :(**_

* * *

><p>Brennan had exited the plane she had just been on. She was returning home from Guatemala, identifying victims from genocides down there. She knew that her friend Angela was to meet her at the airport. Secretly she had wished that it was Booth picking her up from the airport.<p>

She knew the moment that she got into that cab that night that she made a mistake. She wanted to take that chance with him. He said that he felt like this was going somewhere, he told her that he was a degenerate gambler, just on the first "date" if you wanted to call it that.

But she ran soon has he said what he felt. And she regretted it. She ran into a relationship with Pete, decided to take things fast with him. She was thinking irrationally with him. It wasn't like her to move in with a guy after 2 months of dating, even though they fought all the time. It wasn't like her listen to psychology, but here she was dating a psychologist, and that was the number one reasons for there fighting. He analyzed her, guessed what she was thinking. She hated it.

After that she ran to Guatemala. There she was in her elements. She was pushing all of her emotions deeper down. Focusing everything she had on the victims. She was escaping there. For two months down there she was a peace. That was the first time in the year she could do it.

She need to change that in order to survive her world. She was letting her emotions control her and she didn't like it. She needed to do something about it. Maybe she would take up on Angela's advice and jump on that disco train, whatever that meant. She knew what the thing she needed to do. She was going to act irrationally again, but she wasn't going to run no more. She was staying in D.C. and hopefully starts a relationship with Booth.

She knew that Angela would support her all the way. She supported her in the relationship with Pete. She always said that you sometime have to follow those emotions, just let go and follow that heart of hers. She was going to follow her "heart" even though it was just a muscle in her body. She was going to keep a secret too. She thought she needed to keep it quite from Angela.

Speaking of Angela she had seen her standing at the info center with a wide eye employee of the airport staring at her chest. She knew just by the man's expression alone that she was flashing him. She thought how in the world was Angela still friends with her. They are completely different. In fact they probably would have hated each other in high school. But here she is her best friend. "Please tell me you said excuse me first?" she said to her.

Angela turned and gave her a tight squeeze, "Sweetie, your back" Angela helped Brennan with her bags and exited the airport. Brennan told Angela all about Guatemala. Angela listening, Brennan had also listening to Angela's vacation to. She wanted to get home and sleep for a little bit than maybe find Booth.

That is exactly what Brennan did, well the sleeping part. She was awoken to noise in her apartment. She immediately thought intruder was in the house. She picked up a baseball bat that Pete had left when he moved his belongings out of the house. She stepped out into the hall and found someone trying to take the T.V. from the apartment. She thought what the hell; she doesn't watch the thing anyway. She swung the bat straight at the T.V. causing it to smash and the intruder to drop it.

Well she was sort of wrong in saying that it was an intruder. It looks like Pete had come back to get the T.V. More likely come back for a bootie call; one of the phrases that she had learned from Angela. Now she was annoyed, then he had the nerve to psyche his way back into the relationship. Thank god that she had hated Psychology. Now she was more determine to find a good relationship, and hopefully it was with Booth.

Brennan decided that it was time to make a plan. Should she just come out and say that she would like a relationship with him right away? Or should she start as a friendship? Maybe she should start out with the intention of a friendship, for all she knew that he could be in a relationship. After all Booth was a suitable match for an individual to mate with. She could see Booth doing the right thing. He has all of the Alfa-Male qualities. She never seen herself falling for that type. Heck she never seen herself fallen for anyone.

Now she was hoping the chance to for a monogamous relationship with a man. She never seen the right mammals were not designed to be in a monogamous relationship. Maybe that is what she always told herself so she didn't get hurt when her past lovers cheated on her. She knew that would soon one day leave her for another woman, Pete did, they all did. She got used to it, she found the Anthropological reason for them to cheat.

Brennan checked her watch to see what time it was. It was still early enough for her to stop in at the FBI building. Even early enough to bring lunch maybe she could convince him to go out for lunch. There's a new place about right in the middle of both the Jeffersonian and the FBI. The place was called "The Royal Diner." Brennan checked herself out in the mirror before exiting her apartment.

She pulled into the parking lot. She was growing more nervous by the minute. She didn't understand why it, she was just seeing well something like a friend. When she got there she notice that Booth had been promoted, he was now Special Agent Seeley Booth. He also had his own office now. Well she did know that he was an exceptional agent. Booth read people like she read bones, and some time that annoyed the hell out of her. But that is what made him one of the best.

Brennan knocked on Booth's door and heard him say come in. She enter and seen him sitting at his desk with his head in his hand. Looks like he was rubbing his temples in a circular motion. "So is that a special headache or is it a normal headache? Congratulation on the promotion by the way." Brennan could see the smile appear underneath his hands.

"Bones, what are you doing here? Begging for your favorite Agent to take you out into the field? Or are you here to slap me again, huh Bones?" Brennan smiled at the nickname that booth gave her.

"No, and I'm sorry for slapping you from before. I was thinking with my emotions at the time. I usually don't do that." Though she was doing it now, she was thinking with her motions and following her heart. "I just came here to apologies for it, and I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch at the new diner that opened up, "The Royal Diner."

"Sure, Bones I could use some lunch. Took you awhile to come and say you are sorry. I also thought that you weren't ever going to work with me again to?" Booth said that as he grabbed his coat. On the way Booth put his hand on the back of Brennan's back. Brennan felt right in place.

Booth and Brennan went off to the diner, they were chatting and catching up on the past year. Booth told Brennan about Parker and the thing he does. Brennan thought he has a son. She isn't good with children. She is always awkward around them. But she was follow Angela's advice and follow her heart. Even though you can't follow a heart since it is in the body. She had to admit it might have been Booth exaggerating because Parker is his kid but the boy did sound smart for his age. She might end up get along with him.

Booth was one of the few people she could read faces of. So when she to Booth of the work that she did during her vacation; she could see the proud of the work she did written on his face. It made her feel good about her work. She told him that she hasn't quite returned to work. She was still on vacation and doesn't return to work to work. They decided to meet up later on in the night.

Brennan got home from her lunching with Booth. She was quite pleased out the outcome. She was starting to act like a teenager on her first date. Going through her closet; picking out something to wear tonight. A part of her even wanted to call Angela and have her come over and help out. She couldn't explain why she was acting like this. She had been on dates before; she had been on many dates. Just because she was socially awkward, didn't mean she didn't date. Her problem was just keeping the men. She got used to having a week or two of going out in public, having sexual intercourse, than they would go separate ways. Most of her relationships last no longer than a month.

As she was waiting, she decided to start some writing. That was one of the things she has done in the past year. She has written a book, Brennan would never admit but the main characters are based off of, Booth and her. They were having the sex; that she would dream of. If she couldn't have the sex she wanted then she would dream about it, and eventually write about it. She started on her next book; she hoped that if Booth and her did start a romantic relationship with Booth; it would not impact her writing. She just hoped that she won't have to rely on Angela for the great sex scenes.

She lost track of the time, the next thing that she knew Booth was knocking at her door, to take her out to dinner. Brennan got up and let Booth into her place. Booth handed her a small bouquet of flowers. She noticed that Booth looked a little nervous himself. She followed his gaze around the room, knowing that he was cataloging the objects in her apartment. He followed her into the kitchen where she got a vase and filled the water for the flowers.

"Hope you like the flowers? I don't know what you like, so I got what I thought look pretty." Booth said, running his hand through his hair. Brennan gave him a reassuring smile.

"There perfect Booth, but you really didn't. So should we get going? We don't want to be late, do we?" Brennan asked since, Booth did say earlier on that he would pick the place for dinner since she picked the place for lunch. She was trying to get a hint out of him where they were going. She hated not being prepared of the situation.

Booth, chuckled a little, "Don't worry Bones we aren't going to be late, it's not a place you need reservations for. Even if we did I know the owner, we could eat there anytime." Booth said, as he placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the door, than to his car.

They were sitting at Won Fu's. Booth told her to let Cid the owner order choose the order. He will know what exactly she would want. Brennan trusted Booth so she let Cid choose her order. They were sitting in silence when Booth spoke up. "So, Bones, what kind of flowers do you like, for future situations?" Booth gave his charming smile.

"I really don't mind any type of flowers, but if I have to choose it would be Daffodils." Brennan said, smiling back. "So, Booth, you never did tell me about how you got the promotion." Brennan stated.

Booth told her about how he got the promotion. He had a string of successful cases. Brennan replied that he was always a good agent. After the dinner they decided to walk around the mall. Booth slipped his hands into hers. He waited for her to pull away, but she didn't. Booth turned to Brennan and lift her chin up and brought her lips to his.

At first the kiss was soft and sweet. Then Booth asked for entrance, which Brennan gladly accepted. That's when the kiss turned hot and heavy. Brennan broke the kiss for a moment. "I think that this is going somewhere" Brennan said with a smile on her face before continue with the kiss.

Booth broke the kiss, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Brennan nodded her head. Booth led her to his apartment, and that's where they stayed hot and heavy all weekend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Longer then expected. Not all the chapters will be this long. Though I do have over 10,000 words written. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreaciated. Thank You and Come again. AAHK917<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Bones. Only in my dreams I do. :(_**

* * *

><p>(Girl in the Pond)<p>

Monday morning came a little too quickly for the lovers. Brennan was thinking in the back of her head, that she was in love with Booth but she doesn't really want to work with him. She love just being his lover, and she didn't want it to go know where else.

Booth entered Brennan's office, with a smirk on his face. He loved watching her work before interrupting her work. "Hey, Bones I know we agreed not to work together, but I could really use your help on this one." Booth said with a charm smile planted on his face.

"What's the case?" Brennan said rolling her eyes. Brennan reached for the file that was in Booths hand.

Booth hand the file of the case to her. "A decompose corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery"

Brennan looked at him with a smirk "Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses. It's a cemetery."

"Yea, but this one is your type of corps, it wasn't in a casket." Booth replied. "Come on, Bones, what's it going to take?" Booth said with another smile on his face.

"Full participation on the case"

"Fine" Booth said surging his shoulder.

"Not just lab work, everything" Brennan said pointing her finger at him.

"What? You want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder?" Booth said with a tired expression.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said with her arms folded to her chest. Brennan then nodded her head in recognizing that they had an understanding. Brennan grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"What, no kiss in understanding" Booth said with the cocky looked. Brennan gave him a don't even try it look. Booth guided her out of the office with his hand on her lower back.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the scene where the FBI and Zack were already waiting. An FBI agent, walked by and said to Booth, "I see you brought the Squints on the case, Booth."

Brennan looked at Booth and said, "I don't know what that means"

Booth sighed, and gave the man a look as he walked away, he knew this would end up to be a situation. "When cops get stuck we bring in people like you. Ya know? Squints, you know, squint at things."

Bones kind of felt insulted a little. "Oh you mean people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills?" Yep, Booth was right this was a situation. Booth led Brennan out to the boat that would take them to the middle of the lake. "What am I supposed to be squinting at?"

Booth, just smirked, "It's like pornography, you know when you see it." Adjusting the sonar camera in the water. Brennan seen the body of Cleo Louise Eller on the screen, she just didn't know it yet.

Booth and Brennan solved the case pretty easy. The victim was identified as Cleo Louise Eller. Alleged mistress to Senator Bethlehem, also she is supposedly pregnant with either Bethlehem or apparent boyfriend Ken Thomson. Ken Thomson killed Cleo in order to keep his job when Cleo refused to get rid of the baby, and wanted to confront Bethlehem's wife. Brennan had shot Thomson when she found him trying to destroy evidence.

Booth and Brennan and the other squint squad, including Dr. Goodman (Director of the Jeffersonian Institute). Brennan walked away from the group to put a flower on Eller's casket. Angela turns to Booth, "Is the FBI gonna lay charges against Brennan?"

"She only shot him in the leg…once" Hodgins piped in.

Booth answered their question, "She didn't give him a warning. She just shot him… with alcohol on her breath."

Dr. Goodman states, "It was her first shooting, you can't expect her to be perfect right out of the gate."

"How much warning did you give people before you sniped them?" Zack comments to Booth. They all turned to look at him. Booth then walks to join Brennan on the other side of the funeral.

"You know, if it weren't for you, those people would have never known what happened to their daughter. It's gotta be worse than the truth." Booth says to Brennan watching the Ellers place a flower on their daughter's casket.

Still watching the scene in front of them, "I know exactly how the Ellers felt about Cleo. My parents disappeared when I was 15 and nobody knows what happen to them." Brennan said still watching.

Booth paused for a moment, "Being a sniper, I took a lot of lives. What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers." Booth states.

Brennan turns to him and smirks at his statement, "Please, you don't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet." Brennan seen the hurt in Booth's eyes, Then thinks for a minute "I'd like to help you with that." Booth smiles at her remarked there and takes her hand and they leave the cemetery together.

The next day Brennan, continue the work that she was working on before the case had interrupted her. Brennan was identifying soldiers from the War World II period. She was down there in Bone storage working when Angela decided to make an appearance.

"So, Bren, are you going to tell me now, on why you decided to work with Booth again. I thought you said that you would never again work with him. And here you are just finishing up a case with him." Angela said staring at her friend on the other side of the examination table.

"I'm not finishing up a case with Booth, I'm trying to identify a solider from War World II." Seeing the look on Angela's face, she was being too literal. "I ran into Booth over the weekend, and he and I came to agreement on what happen last year. I'm tired of being a lab rodent all the time, I want out in the field, and Booth has agreed to let me come with him."

"Then there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Angela smirked at her, hoping that Brennan will know that she meant more than partners.

Brennan thought before she answer the question. Did she want people knowing that she was in a relationship with Booth? She quickly came to the conclusion that she wanted it to be a secret. She wasn't a shame of the relationship. She just thought right now it was no-one's business. "No Ange, there is nothing else going on between Booth and I. I'm happy not being in a relationship at the moment, and Booth is in one. We are just partners nothing else." She knew that she had to inform Booth of this discussion, knowing Ange she would try to cross reference each other to see if their stories fit.

"Are you okay with the fact that he has a girlfriend? I know that you like him in all." Angela said. She knew that Brennan liked Booth. Secretly she hoped that they would end up together. So far in the years that she known Brennan, no man as ever treated that woman right. She almost finds the worst of the worst. I think the only kind of men that she hasn't picked up yet is the murdering kind. But in her head she thinks give it time.

Now, Angela knows by just reading a guy, that Booth is a good. Booth would do right by Brennan, and she didn't mean if Brennan would to get pregnant and he would see it as a duty. She meant by, he would treat her right. Care for her, even if Brennan seems distant. Most men think that Bren is a cold fish, no care for anyone. She seen it in all the men that Bren as brought by. Booth doesn't look at her like that. Booth sees her has a human with feelings.

"You are correct in saying that I like him, but I only see Booth as a friend. Also I am happy that he has a girlfriend. I believe that he said that she works as a corporate lawyer or something like that." Brennan said not looking up from the bone she was examining. She thought yea she was going to have to tell Booth now of the story. Why in the world did she tell Angela about a job? Angela is going to find a flaw somewhere in the story. Brennan is no good at lying, especially to Angela.

"So is there anything else you know about this woman, like her name." Angela said to her best friend. Angela knew something was different about her statement. She was trying to get the information out of her.

"I think her name is Tessa, and they rotate apartments on where they stay at night." Brennan said casually. Tessa, is Booths an old friend from Philly, she had a problem and was staying at Booth's place for the time being. For some reason witch Brennan and Booth did not see Tessa did not like Brennan at all. Brennan had also done an examination on a body of a corporate lawyer. She must of just combine the two, and got Tessa, the corporate lawyer.

Well half of what Brennan told Angela is true. Since Booth and her, have started seeing each other romantically, they have been rotating apartments. She knew that they were moving fast, but most of the nights were just spent in each other's company. That's one of the things that she liked about Booth and her relationship. There was no pressure to please one another. Just being near one another was just fine. Mostly when she was staying at Booth's apartment, they watch TV, more likely she read or worked on her book and he watched TV, or have dinner with Tessa. When they were at her place, they played card or talked about their cases. To tell you the truth they mostly didn't spend time at their apartments. "I'm perfectly fine where I'm at in life."

Brennan knew that was the only true statement that she said to her friend since the conversation began. She was also hoping that this is where it ended. She hated lying especially to Angela. Angela always gave her that hurt look that you couldn't tell your best friend. Thankfully Angela accepted that answer, and walked away.

Brennan sighed in relief that her friend gave up on the integration. Brennan decided to take a break, and head for lunch. She decided that during this whole time she was neglecting Angela and her friendship. Since Booth and her began dating. She decided that she should invite Angela out to lunch. She just hoped that Angela won't begin the 3rd degree again.

She walked into Angela's office and finds her working on her latest masterpiece. "Hey Ange, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me? But if you do please no more talking about Booth, okay." Brennan could see Angela pondering the question.

"Sure Bren, let me grab my jacket." Brennan and Angela were on their way to the Royal Dinner. Mostly they talked about Angela's latest artwork. Angela was also trying to convince Brennan to go clubbing with her this weekend. Brennan really wanted to spend this weekend with Booth, Tessa was out of town; Brennan was supposed to come to his place for the entire weekend, and meet Parker, she was nervous about that. "At least think about joining me, uh" Brennan nodded to show she was trying. Angela then notice all the emergency workers out in the street. "Wonder what happen here?" Ange commented. Brennan phone decided to ring at that moment.

"Brennan" she said into her phone. "Yea, Booth…Ange, is with me, well meet you at the corner. Did you call the lab?" Brennan hanged up the phone without saying goodbye. She turned to Angela and said, "Well, we'll soon figure it out. Booth is meeting us there, apparently I'm needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R thank you come again. AAHK917<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Bones. :(_**

* * *

><p>(Man in the SUV)<p>

Booth spots Angela and Brennan on the corner of the accident. Brennan spotted him and said, "Booth, what happened?"

Booth said walking them to the "Car Bombing, Witness reported an Arab Adult male pulled up in front of the café before the car went off." Walking up to the police guarding the scene, "This is Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, and Angela Montenegro. They're with the FBI." pointing to their name on the list. They walked up to the scene. "The vehicle is registered to a Hamid Masruk, head of the American-Arab Friendship League."

"If you know who it is then why do you need me?" Brennan said to Booth looking at the scene

"Where hopping that it wasn't him. If it was we have one hullmiated president. Masruk just met with the President last week." Booth said getting ready to take the notes Brennan gave him the information she got from the scene of the bomb. Once everyone was back at the lab, Brennan and Zach began to start their examination.

"We have his detergent brand, cologne, and shampoo identified already. He died a well-groomed man" Zack said standing over the body. "If Smoky here had access to the president why would he attack a café?"

Brennan looked up at him, "Smoky?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Its how I deal with stress."

Hodgins turn away from his computer, "Targeting everyday places causes panic. People stay home the economy is crippled. It's terrorism 101 man." answering Zack's question.

During the investigation, the team discovered that Hamid Masruk was not in fact a terrorist. He was a victim of foul play. Booth believes that Hamid's wife is having an affair, after one interview with her. "Uhhh! You are an insufferable…arrogant…man!" Brennan says walking into Won fu's.

"So only a woman could know a woman. I thought women wanted us to understand them!" Booth said, as they seated themselves at the bar.

Angela hearing them says, "Not really. A magician never wants to reveal her tricks."

Booth turns to Angela, "We're having a private conversation."

"I'm not here." Angela replies.

Brennan speaks up, "So, you think you know women just because you live with some sexy lawyer? Unbelievable."

Booth knew right there that is what was bothering Brennan a little, she was jealous of Tessa. Booth assured her over and over there is nothing going on with Tessa. They are just friends. "You live with a sexy lawyer?" he heard Angela speak up. Booth just turned and looked at her.

Brennan looked at Angela and said, "He thinks just because Masruk's wife started working out and had a little makeover, she having an affair."

Angela though for a minute, "Hmm, and how long were they married?" she asked.

"Eleven years." Booth piped in.

"I'm with him." Angela said motion towards Booth.

Brennan said to the both of them, "There's no concrete proof."

Angela looked at Booth "Boobs perkier?"

"Mmm hmm" Booth nods his head.

"I don't believe this. If you're so sure, then why didn't you confront her? Brennan said to Booth.

Angela decided to answer Brennan's question, "Because if she and her boyfriend were involved, she would warn him."

Booth looked at her and said, Very good."

With a smirk Angela replied, "I'm a constant surprise."

Later on Brennan and Booth decided to go and have a private chat with Hamid's brother Farid. Angela went off and started to do her own little investigation. From the interview they confirmed that Hamid's wife was in fact having an affair. He gave name to the lover of wife. Brennan believing that the victim suffered from a toxic chemical, and also believing that Farid is also suffering from it; asks for Farid's medical records to see if they can identify the chemical. Farid agrees.

Brennan, Hodgins and Zack were still trying to determine what was the toxic Hamid ingested. When Angela walked into the lab, "There is trouble in paradise." She said looking right at Bren.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan says looking back at Angela.

"Tessa does not feel secure in that relationship. I think she's threatened by you." She said.

"Brennan, shocked and that Booth and her secret did not come out. "You talked to her?" she had to admit she wanted to hear it would give her proof that Tessa wanted more out of the relationship with Booth.

Ange, replied, "Well she didn't say much but, even though she has a phenomenal figure, she was chowing down on a fat free muffin, and, and she was reading a book about unsolved FBI cases. She's obviously feeling insecure"

Hodgins begins to laugh a little, "She's spying for you?"

"No, no!" Brennan said to Hodgins

Zack looked up from the computer, " If you have nothing in common, it's difficult to sublimate intense sexual attraction." He pauses for a moment. "And we hear it's been a while."

"Okay, stop!" Brennan yells at them all.

Angela tries one last time, "He is there for the taking honey. God, if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride." At that moment Booth walks up into the lab.

"Okay, I couldn't get his medical records." He stops when he see them all looking at him a little guiltily. "What?" He asks.

"Uh, nothing." Brennan replies.

The team finds the poisoned threw, the flesh eating beetles they used to cleaned the burned flesh off the victim. They discovered that the toxic is from the chemicals used in making the bomb. They also discovered that the bomb was made in Woodley park, and Farid lives in Woodley park. Entering Farid apartment they discovered that another bomb is out there.

Booth and Brennan find Farid at the Peace Conference. He was armed with the bomb. Booth takes the shot and hits him right in between the eyes. Booth waits for the confirmation that Farid did in-fact have the bomb, which he did. Booth and Brennan decided to go to Won fu's for a drink.

Picking up the drink, Booth says, "I told them to tell the press that it was an undercover operation."

Brennan turns to Booth, "But it would be a Rose-Garden Ceremony. That's and honor, right? I thought you FBI guys liked your medals."

"No pleasure in taking someone's life. Nothing to celebrate." Booth stats, finishing his drink.

Brennan puts her hand on his forearm, and gives a slight squeeze. "You saved so many people Booth. Don't forget that." Brennan then finishes her drink as well.

"Wanna get another drink?" Booth says looking at their empty bottles.

"Maybe we should be getting home."Brennan says with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R. Thank you come again. AAHK917<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Bone :(_**

* * *

><p>The next day was a Friday. Booth was picking up Parker up early from Day-Care since he had an half day at work, only a meeting with Collin. He was going to surprise Bones at the lab with Booth, knowing that she might be more relaxed in her own element. According to Rebecca, Parker was excited that he was going to the museum, and see the dinosaurs. So Booth decided that they would go to the museum, see the dinosaurs and then meet Bones and go for dinner.<p>

Later on Booth and Parker were in the Car heading for the museum. Parker was even jumping in his car seat. Booth knew that if he didn't change the subject the car seat was going to break. But then again what he was going to say might get him more excited. "Okay, Bub, we are going to do more than see the dinosaurs, we're going to meet my new girlfriend."

Parker stopped jumping in his car seat for a moment. "Isn't that Tessa lady your girlfriend, Daddy I already meet her silly." Parker giggled thinking that is daddy was being funny.

"No buddy, Tessa is just a friend who is living with us. My girlfriend is Dr. Brennan, but I call her Bones." Booth said looking at his son in the rear view mirror.

"Okay, can I call her Bones too if I want? Will she like me?" Parker said looking at him.

"Yea, buddy she'll likes you already, and she hasn't even met you." Which was kind of true; Brennan has told him, that she couldn't wait to meet Parker. Though she was a little scared since, she wasn't good with children. Booth would reassure her that as long as you give him a attention when he wants it you should be fine. Besides she worked with bones, what boy doesn't like bones? "Bub, you can call her anything you want. Bones, Dr. Brennan, or even Temperance, or Tempe, that's her first name."

Parker smiled again, and went back to jumping up-n-down in his car seat. Once that were at the museum they went right for the dinosaur exhibit. Parker was pointing to all of the dinosaur there. Though most of them he couldn't pronounce quite right. Booth was thinking, that did he even know all of the names at his age.

Once they finish the tour, Booth though it was a good time to surprise Bones at the lab. He was growing more nervous since all of the squints would be there. Parker was a little tired from walking around the museum, so Booth was carry him when they walked into the lab. Booth assumed that she was in her office, he knew that Goodman gave the others off work to check the bookings or something, he wasn't paying attention. The only reason Brennan was here because she used the time to work on her book.

Booth looked in and seen just her sitting at her desk, working on her computer. "Knock, knock, you busy"

"I never got that, why don't you just knock if you're going to say it." Brennan said before looking up. "And no I'm just about finish." Then she looked up and seen Parker in his arms. She smiled at the little boy in his arms. Remembering that it was his weekend with him, "I forgot you had Parker this weekend."

"Yep, Parker this is Dr. Brennan, remember what I told you in the car." Booth said looking at his son who was resting his head on Booth's shoulders.

"Hi, Parker, I'm happy to finally meet you. Your father has talked non-stop about you." Brennan said standing up and walked over to them and sat on the couch. Booth joined her with Parker still in his arms.

Parker turned to her more and looked at her. "Hi Dr. Bones, is it okay if I call you that, do you like Dinosaurs."

Brennan smiled at the name Dr. Bones in her head she was thinking that was going to be her favorite nickname for her. "I love Dr. Bones, so you can call me that." She seen Parkers eyes light up at that. "Yes I do like Dinosaurs. I helped find one, one time, with some of my classmates, a long time." Parker's eyes really light up at that.

Brennan and Parker really hit off. He never had seen Parker act that way around and of his or Rebecca lovers. Usually he said hi to them and tries to bother with them. But here he was sitting on Bones's lab talking to her about Dinosaurs and other cool things. Brennan holding him close so he didn't fall of the couch.

Booth then got a phone call; he stepped out of the room for a moment. When he returned he could tell that neither of them noticed that he was gone. "Okay, Bub, we got go. I forgot to sign some papers at the office that I need to pick up." Parker gave a disappointing look.

Brennan seeing the look new that she was going back to Booth's place after work anyway, had an idea. "Hey, Booth you said that you just need to sign the papers. We switch cars since you have the car seat, and I can take him home if you're not back." Parker really liked that idea, started jumping up and down in Bones lab. Brennan just giggled.

"Sure, Bones, that's a great idea, I should only be like an hour or so." Brennan threw Booth her car keys. Booth put his on Bones's desk. "Oh here is Parker's coloring book in case he gets board. There is some snacks in there too." Brennan just smiled at him and waved him off.

Booth came back about an hour later, and found his son and his girlfriend sitting on the floor coloring at her coffee table. "Booth, your son is crazy. He colors his grass purple. You need to set him straight." Brennan said as Booth took the seat across from them. Parker started cracking up, so Booth knew that this was an on-going joke.

"I'm not crazy, Dr. Bones, you're crazy 'cause, because you color your dinosaurs brown." Parker said trying to find a reason to call Bones crazy but couldn't find something so he chose the brown dinosaur knowing that dinosaurs could be brown.

"Hey, are you calling my girlfriend crazy?" Booth said jokingly at Parker getting ready to start tickling him.

"No!" Parker said laughing getting deeper into Brennan's chest to hide from Booth.

"I think you're lying to me. You know what happens when you lie." Booth started tickling Parker. Parker squirmed in Brennan's lap.

"Dr. Bones help me. Make him stop." Parker said in-between laughs.

Brennan was laughing at Parker and Booth interaction. She was happy to be a part of it as well. She thought what her mother would do in this situation. Her mother probably start tickle him as well. "No, in-fact I think I might like to get my own revenge." She started tickling him under the arms what made him laugh even harder. All of his squirming around cause Brennan to fall back with her back on the floor and Parker on top of her still squirming. The three of them were laughing at the moment.

Once they were breathing normal and there tummies calmed down, they headed to the dinner for some food. Brennan orders her now usual salad and Ice tea. Booth orders his cheeseburger and large fries (knowing Bones would steal of his plate) and a coke. Parker get chicken fingers fries, and a strawberry milkshake. They enjoying their meal, together. A person who didn't quite know these two would assume that these were a mother, father, and a son having dinner. Not a father and son, meeting the new girlfriend for the first time. They all left after Booth had one ½ pie's (Parker's).

Brennan spent the whole weekend at Booth's place. She loved spending the whole weekend with Booth and Parker. Booth was right Parker is very smart for his age. She didn't want to tell Booth but she was already planning on making him a little squint. The only bad thing is that she had to leave on Sunday because she needed to do laundry for the work week.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. Thank you come again. AAHK917<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Bones :(_**

* * *

><p>(A Boy in the Tree)<p>

She thought they had a good weekend. So she thought Booth would be in a good mood, when he picked her up at the Jeffersonian cause they had a case. When Zack got into the car Booth, said in a frustrated voice, "We've got a dead body in a prep school out in the sticks."

"Good morning to you too" Brennan said in a confuse manner.

Zack leaned forward to Booth and said, "You're successful with women, right? I mean they like you?" Brennan wanted to laugh.

"Okay look, it's a very prestigious prep school with a lot of rich kids." Booth said.

Ignoring Zack's and Booth's comment she chose to stay on the topic that she brought up. "I thought that it was good to start with a "Good Morning"."

Zack stated at Booth again, "If a woman said to take a hint, what would it mean?"

"Could we just concentrate on the job?" Booth paused for a minute. "Thank you. Now, I know the sheriff out there. She's mostly okay but the school's got a lot of pull with the county and she's probably trying to scrape the whole case off on us." He paused again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is it's not just a crime scene but its political situation so when we get out there, you follow my lead and you pay attention."

Zack knowing that Booth was finished, "You call after every sexual encounter, right? 'Cause, that's the good thing to do."

Booth was getting a little frustrated, "Look, this is a work mode. This is a work zone. We do not talk sex at work." He gave a look to Brennan so she didn't encourage the boy.

"First, you tell me I'm too tasked oriented. Then, when I say good morning you say that I should concentrated on the job." Brennan said angry at Booth.

"Okay look, we've got about a forty-five minute drive. What do you say we pass it in quiet meditation?"Booth said not wanted the day to turn out any worse.

When Booth, Brennan and Zack arrived at the scene, Brennan looked around in search for the remains. "Where are the remains?" she asked.

Booth points to a tree, "Bones!" Brennan turned to look at him. Looked to what he was pointing at and seen a body hanging from the tree. "Is that a student?"

Sanders, the Head of Security, said, "Ah, it's a secure campus. It's got to be a student, staff, or faculty."

Brennan looked at Zack, "Video first. I don't want your flash disturbing the crows."

"Yeah that would be a shame. Disturb the flesh eating birds." Sanders said.

Booth says, "You want to increase the perimeter here?" Turns to Headmaster and Sanders, "Gentlemen, give my forensic anthropologist some room.

"Your forensic anthropologist?" Brennan says with a smirk.

Serif Roach speaks up, "Agent Booth, if you decided this becomes a suicide it becomes by problem, correct."

Brennan speaks up before Booth could, "Actually the person who decides if this is a suicide is me."

"Let's give the bone lady some room." Roach says.

The trio takes the body back to the lab, where they begin to do an examination of the body. Threw a Cochlear Implant they identified the body as Nestor Olivos. As they were finishing up the examination, both Booth and Brennan received a text message that they were wanted at the Hoover Building. Brennan immediately thought they were busted on the relationship.

Only to discover that the Special Agent in Charge Santana wants to know what was going on with the case. "How hard can it be? A kid hanging from a tree obviously, it's a suicide." Santana asks.

Booth having a funny feeling that the school is behind this, "Sir, Has Hanover Prep been stirring the pudding on this?"

"Of course they are stirring the pudding. Every mover and shaker in this town is connected to that damn school. Apparently the very future of this country is at stake."

Booth even more pissed that the school went over his head says, "Well, I would like to declare it a murder just to shake those little…"

"I'm not gonna declare it a murder so you can shake things up." Brennan interrupts.

Dr. Goodman speaks in, "The evidence is ambiguous at best"

"Well unambiguize it. Please Dr. Goodman." Santana says. Then turns his attention to Brennan, "Look, you're very experienced within your field with bones and such, right? Doesn't your gut say suicide?"

"I don't actually use my gut for that, Sir." Brennan says.

"She really, really doesn't" Booth piped in the conversation.

Dr Goodman comments, "Like all of us at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan prefers science to the digestive track."

Santana asks Booth, "What about your gut?"

Booth replies, "My gut says it stinks."

"If he smells with his gut what does he use his nose for? Goodman comments to Brennan. Brennan laughs.

Santana grows even more impatient, "Alright, Alright, alright. In order for an investigation to occur, You, Dr. Brennan have to declare it a murder."

Goodman also growing more impatient, "Without an investigation we can't find out if it's a murder but there will be no investigation unless Dr. Brennan declares it to be a murder. Shall I send for a philosopher?"

"They're saying it's my call." Brennan replies.

Santana says to Booth, You see it's how you talk to these people."

Ignoring that last remark, "My official finding is that Nestor Olivos…" looks at Booth, "is a victim of a homicide." After that the meeting is concluded. Booth and Brennan are on their way to notify the parents of Nestor.

"Thank you." Booth says.

"For what?" Brennan replies.

"For going with my instincts in there." Booth says

Brennan replies, "I did not back up your instincts. I brought time to find the facts I need to tell me what happened to Nestor Olivos." Deep down she knew she was backing Booth's instinct up. She wanted to support Booth for some reason.

After notifying the Olivos of the loss, Booth was backing up claims of a lead they had. Brennan was in her office viewing the video of Nestor's remains. When she sees Dr. Goodman coming in with Ambassador Olivos, she quickly turns the video off. "Dr. Brennan. Can you spare a moment for the Venezuelan Ambassador?" Dr. Goodman asks. Brennan nods.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Brennan asks Ambassador Olivos.

Ambassador Olivos hands Brennan a picture of Nestor and says, "I understand that you are very good at your job, Dr. Brennan. But I think that you are not a mother, correct?

Brennan wanted to say, no but I do have a stepson sort of. But she chose to say, "No, I'm not a mother." Ambassador Olivos hands Brennan a DVD and asks Brennan to watch it. Brennan watches what is Nestor receiving the Cochlear Implant. The first word he hears is love from his mother.

Ambassador Olivos begins again, "All a mother wants to know is that she has raised her child well. That he will grow up to be a good man. I will never see this. I will never know. I told him I loved him. The child who has lived through this miracle would never take his own life. You're a scientist. You need more than a mother's reassurance, fine. My husband and I have many enemies, that is why I sent Nestor to Hanover. They promised us that he would be safe. What if they failed? They would not want to admit it. They would do everything they could to bias you towards suicide."

"I promise you I will find out the truth." Brennan reassured Ambassador Olivos.

Ambassador Olivos left after saying Thank you to Brennan. Later on Booth, Brennan and the squints figured out that Nestor Olivos did not commit suicide. In fact Nestor's roommate Tucker and his sort of girlfriend blackmailed him. Nestor threatened to go to the Headmaster about it. The two other students drugged him and hanged him from the tree. Booth and Brennan are now in Dr. Brennan's office with Ambassador Olivos.

Booth begins, "The Headmaster and Head of Security will both lose their jobs over what happened to Nestor. The Sheriff will resign. The two kids who killed you son are both in custody."

Am. Olivos replies "Thank you."

As Am. Olivos begins to leave Brennan stops her and says, "Ambassador Olivos, you told me that all a mother wants is to know that she's raised her child well. That your biggest regret is that you will never know if Nestor would have frown up to be a good man, but he was a good man." She returns the DVD and a photo of Nestor, "He died because he was trying to do the right thing." Am. Olivos nods an exits.

"Very impressive Temperance, you got that one right." Booth says and kisses her. Brennan smiles knowing that Booth usually only uses her given name when aroused. With that they both head home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R. Thank you come again. AAHK917<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Bones :( Only in my dreams I can have my way with them :)_**

* * *

><p>(Two Bodies in the Lab)<p>

Booth and Brennan have been dating for a few months. They had even gone on a vacation together. They had gone to Jamaica. It was the best and first vacation she had in awhile. They had went snorkeling, and kayaking. Bones had even joke with Booth about no going back. She had to admit it was one of the thing furthest from her mind.

She was still kind of nervous about stage six in the relationship. Angela had told her about the stages on day. Angela had joked in saying that is what ruined her relationship with Pete. When Brennan knew it was because Pete was a selfish jerk, and she had feeling still for Booth. But she had asked what the stages were anyway whole intently wanted to know the stages.

Stage one: Spend the night. Booth and her were way past that stage. She spend nights at his place, and likewise at hers. So stage one was finished. Stage two: Spend the weekend. Her and Booth have done that as well. She had spent the weekend with Parker and him. Stage three: exchange keys. They did in fact exchange keys. Brennan gave him hers, because she said it was for emergency only. Though she liked the fact that he had it, and sometime surprised her with dinner when coming home.

Stage four: sexy weekend. She had to admit Booth and her did that the first weekend together. They had many sexy weekends. Sometimes they hardly got out of bed. He was always a romantic making breakfast in bed and drawing her baths. Stage five: extended vacation. Which they had just got back from, they had went to Jamaica for ten days. Then there is stage six: move in together. She didn't want that right away. Though she did hope that they would one day; just not right now, she like having her space.

She was thinking about that when an instant message popped up on her screen. From a site that Angela gave her. They can pretend to meet each other online FirstTimer314, "We still on for tonight?" She laughed at the screen name. FirstTimer314 was Booth. He picked FirstTimer because Bones said she never chatted with anyone other than text messages. And 314 is the scientific number for pie, which he loved.

Doc28 being her, replied, "yea meet you at Nolita's on K street."

"Sure Babe. What time?" Booth asked.

She was about to reply but Dr. Goodman walked in. "Temperance." Brennan jumps at the sound of his voice. "I startled you?""

Yeah, I was just chatting with a friend online." Brennan answered.

Goodman nods in understanding and says, "Sorry but we have a new delivery, top priority."

Brennan turns back to her computer and types "I'll be there at 7." She then signs off.

"Sounds like a good friend." Goodman says intrigued.

"Yes, it's fascinating how interests and intimacy can be cultivated online." Brennan says hoping that he bits into her ploy.

"So you've never met this friend?" Goodman asks a little protect.

Brennan smiles at the hint of protection in his voice and also that he bought the ploy. "I've done enough Googling to schedule a dinner. You said there was a delivery?" Brennan asked the last question get off the topic.

They were examining the remains of what the FBI is assuming to be a mob boss by the name of James Cugini, who went missing after his daughters dance recital. "After you clean him up Zack, I want you to x-ray for any bullet fragments. Be very careful cleaning the exit and entrance wounds. I want to recover any markings the bullet left as it passed though the bone." Brennan said.

"Yeah, I can have them ready about eight tonight." Zack said.

"Uhhh, can't work tonight. Tomorrow morning is fine." Remember that she had a date tonight.

"You have a date tonight?" Angela jumped in.

"It's not a date, it's a meal." Brennan stated.

"With a man?" Hodgins asked.

"Did you meet him on the website I told you about?" Angela asked.

Booth came up onto the platform with a man behind him. "You're dating online?" He said with a smirk.

Brennan walked right up to him and looks him right in the eyes and said with the hint of seduction in her voice. "Well it's a practical way of objectively examining a potential partner without all the game play."

"That comes later if it works out." Angela says and turns to the man, "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Special Agent Jamie Kenton. Hi Dr. Brennan." Kenton says

"Hey" Brennan says still looking at Booth.

Angela looks at them and says "You two know each other?"

"Well, I was at the Bureau when Booth took his coffee cup." Brennan says, "Apparently their both the world's greatest FBI Agents." She adds the last part seductively again that only Booth picks up.

Booth laughs a little, "That's right. Kenton is working the Cugini case. He's one of the original investigators. This is Brennan's brain trust."

"Your victim is over here." Brennan said leading them to the body.

"So what if your computer date's a psycho? Booth asks.

"Only about a billion people date online." Angela says.

"Yeah, I have." Hodgins added.

Booth begins, "You know, whatever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell…"

"There's no such thing as magic." Brennan says flirtatiously.

"Oh there's magic" Booth said. They were flirting with one another, and no one in the room was paying attention to them.

"Are you here for a reason because Kenton is handling this." Brennan said changing the subject quickly. She knew Angela would defiantly pick something up.

Booth jumped on plot she was going, "We have some remains to look at."

"I'm already looking at them." Brennan says.

Booth replies, "Nope, no, not the Cugini case. Kenton will babysit him. These are fresh."

"Well I was told that our friend in the cement shoes took precedence." Brennan stated.

Booth says, "That was before we found someone tortured and ripped apart by dogs." And that is where they were next. A young woman was definitely tortured and then fed to the dogs. Booth believes that the killer is Kevin Hollings. He was a prime suspect in killings just like this before. But they never got the evidence to capture him.

Once the remains were at the lab, Brennan decided to head to the restaurant Nolita's, when Brennan's phone rang. "Booth, hi. Yeah I'm here well I guess I'm two doors down. No take your time. Ok bye." As she was about to put in back into her pocket she accidently drops it. When she goes to pick up the phone, shot start firing at her. Brennan ducks behind a car.

After, the shooting Booth had demanded that he would stay with her until they found the shooter. The victim that was eating by dogs was named Penny Hamilton. He was also trying to get Brennan to stop working that case, and the Cugini case. But he kind of knew that wouldn't happen. Brennan was now more determine to find the killer. But it didn't hurt to try.

Booth took Brennan to the FBI Building. They were talking with Kenton about the situation. "I worked undercover with the Romano's for two years, never got very high in the organization. I left when I thought my cover was being blown." Kenton says.

"So you think someone from the Romano's did this?" Booth asked

"It had to be, hard to tell who though. They use a lot of different guys for a job like this. This is Frank Lombardi." Hand them a picture. "He's been seen in the area, suspected of killing more than twenty-five people, shooting mostly. Although he likes the occasional garroting.

"So you think they tried to do away with the good doctor here." Booth asked hoping Brennan would leave after them meeting.

"Well they are trying to look more legit. They don't want any ancient history resurfacing, bad for business." Kenton answered.

Seeing where this is going Brennan added in. "You don't know it's them."

"I still have my sources. They tell me the Romano's know you're working this case and they know you're the best. I recommend you walk away." Kenton says.

Brennan was right Booth was trying to scare her out. "Is this why you brought me here, to scare me into giving up?"

"I want you to get real, alright? These people you are dealing with." Booth says to her.

"We don't know who we are dealing with. I could be them. It could be Hollings." Brennan told them.

Kenton jumped in at that moment, "No, no, no. Serial killers, they follow a pattern. They don't bind and torture and then start picking people off with a high powered rifle."

Still on the Hollings route, "You said Hollings promised no one would ever find enough to get him. Maybe he knows that I can."

"Either way, too dangerous." Kenton adds.

Booth a little aggravated, "You almost caught a bullet in the skull."

Brennan also was growing aggravated, "I can give you answers, Booth. I can help you get Hollings. You really want me to walk away because it's dangerous?"

Kenton knowing that the situation failed there says, "Sorry man, I tried."

Booth just nods in understanding. Booth and Brennan both calmed down a little. "Any word back from ballistics on the bullets that were meant for me?" Brennan says. Hoping to show that she does care and not enough to show that she is scared as hell in the situation.

Kenton takes the answer for that question, "Yeah it was a military issue, Colt AR 15."

After the conversation with Kenton, Brennan gets a phone call from Hodgins. He gives her information that they could use to link Hollings to the crime. Booth and Brennan go to Hollings apartment and they find a room full of Keys. Because one was a federal building key that say do not duplicate, Booth takes Hollings and his keys into custody.

At the station Booth was in the conference room, interrogating Hollings. Brennan was in the observation room watching threw the two way mirror. Kenton came in and dropped of some files on the Cugini case. Brennan told him that they might be able to match the bullet patters without the bullet that was left in the victim. Brennan figured out that Hollings used the keys to gauge out the eyes of the victim. She told Booth to have the FBI lab image each key and sent it over to Zack so he can compare the markings. Kenton added that Brennan's good.

Booth brings Bones back to her apartment "Romano didn't give us anything si I should probably be back at the lab." Brennan adds

"No you're squints can handle it. You haven't slept in over a day, alright? You need to get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch." Booth adds.

"If you're staying her, why not in bed with me" Brennan adds.

"Because it is closer to the door, and I will hear someone trying to break in." Booth states. "Okay look I want you to stay away from your windows too, okay? A sniper has a clear shot from any of these surrounding buildings."

Knowing that Booth is just trying to protect her she adds, "I could have just stayed at the lab. The security is tight there."

"Then you would have worked. You would have gotten tired and you would have been more vulnerable when you did go out. Trust me this is the best, alright? Besides then I couldn't stay with you. So where's the TV."

"Oh, I decided to take your advice and go with the upgrade. It should be in by next week. I've been mostly reading and listening to music." Brennan said.

Booth smiled because he knew that Bones had decided to get a bigger TV for him. "So let's listen to some music." Booth finds a Foreigner CD and puts on Hot Blooded.

Feeling a little embarrassed that she had Foreigner. "Uh, how did that get there?"

"Oh please everybody loves Foreigner." Booth started playing the air guitar to the music. "Hot Blooded? Talk about a guilty pleasure. Check it baby." Booth started sing along with the song. Soon enough Brennan jumped right into the song and started sing along with them. After the song they both were kinda hoarse from the sing, "Hey, you got a soda, juice?" Booth asked.

"Yea in my fridge, I'll get it" Brennan said as she was about to get it.

"No, no, no. You know what? I'm…I'm not your guest. You don't have to wait on me. I'll get it. Wait, do you want anything?"

"No, that's okay." She went back to the music looking for a new song to play. She turned to Booth and yelled. "Ohm there's clean glasses in the cupboard to the right of the fridge." Booth nodded. Booth reached for the glasses as he open the fridge, than the bomb in the fridge went off. Brennan ran over with a blanket she ripped from the couch. She patted the fire out of Booth.

Once at the hospital, Brennan was holding Booths hand, as he spoke, "Kenton is on his way over. You have to promise me that you are going to stay with him."

Brennan nodded, "I will, but I rather stay with you."

"Did they gather all the evidence from the explosion?" Booth asked ignoring the last part. They all ready discussed this already.

"Yes" Brennan says.

"You're sure?" Booth asks.

"Yes. Booth, I was there. They were very thorough and I was very annoying." Brennan says. She squeezes his hand a little, "Sorry, Booth. It's should be me lying in that bed."

"I'm fine. You know, I… I don't even know if… if I have to stay here. You know?" Booth said trying to calm her down.

"You got blown up." Brennan says.

"I've been worse."

"You have burns, lacerations, two broken ribs, green stick fracture of the clavicle…" Brennan says.

"Okay, I got blown up." Booth says to shut her up. He started to reach for the pudding, but couldn't. "Can you… Can you hand me one of the puddings?" Brennan stands up and picks up one of the puddings and opens it. Seeing that Booth really wants this pudding; smiles at him. And scoops up some in the spoon, and give it to him. "Oh man. Thanks, Brennan," Brennan hands the spoon over to him.

Picking up his x-rays she says, "You know on your x-rays, there's a history of multiple fractures on your feet consistent with beating. It's a common method of torture in the Middle East, beating the soles of the feet with pipes or hoses."

Seeing where this was going all he says is "Yeah I know." Still eating the pudding.

"And there are indications of injuries sustained while you where shielding someone." Brennan says.

"How the hell can you tell something like that?" Booth asked.

Brennan answered, "The scaring shows that the rib cage spread in such a way that…"

Booth cut her off, "Yeah, okay. A buddy of mine, he lost his weapon and I uh, I tried, He didn't make it. You know you shouldn't be looking at my x-rays."

Brennan held his hand knowing that was hard for him to say. "Sorry" she said for both what he went through over there and for looking at his x-rays.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey" Kenton said standing at the doorway. "You look like crap." Kenton said to him.

"Yeah well a little bit more of this pudding and I'll be just fine, you know. Stick with her." Booth says.

"Yeah if you want me to." Kenton says.

Brennan who really wanted to stay with Booth, but knew that she had to figure out who is out to kill her says, "Don't you think I should be consulted."

Booth says to her, "No." then he says to Kenton, "Keep her close.

"Don't worry." Kenton says. Both Kenton and Brennan left shortly after that. The team found evidence from the bomb in Brennan's apartment, link to Hollings to the bombing. Brennan and Kenton led a swat team into Hollings place, there they found a map and learned that Hollings never came to pick up his keys.

Hodgins pays a visit to Booth's hospital room "Hey." Hodgins says.

Booth is confused why Hodgins is here, starts to think is Brennan alright. "Why are you here? Is Brennan alright?"

Hodgins seeing the panic coming on quickly says, "She's with your Compadre. I came by to see how you are." Hodgins went for the pudding, "Pudding, I still remember this stuff from when I got my appendix out."

Booth slaps his spoon on the pudding stopping Hodgins from taking it, "Yeah and that's as good as you remember. The key fit?"

"Yeah and they found a map of the neighborhood where the other body was found and some more keys." Hodgins answers

"Found a map? No we didn't…we didn't catch that before?" Booth says.

Hodgins answers, "No, I guess not or maybe your killer is getting sloppy."

"That's not like him." Booth says.

"Well it wasn't like him to use explosives either. People change. It's the wonderful thing about life. Now we can get him before he gets Brennan." He snatches a pudding off the table, "Can I have this one?" seeing that he gets no answer, "You okay?"

"Huh? yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking people don't really change. We like to believe they do but they don't." Booth answers.

"You're thinking that it's the mob guys we're after?" Hodgins asks.

"I'm just thinking that things, they don't make sense." Booths says.

"You're feeling something a little more devious more like a frame up. Oh I like it, very conspiratorial." This was just right up Hodgins allay.

Booth is kind of bouncing thing off of Hodgins. Not really paying attention to him, "Things are just too neat. You know Hollings would never leave a map there."

"Go with me on this. Mob guys know you're closing in and want to throw you off by making it look like the psycho, and these guys have been involved in conspiracies a lot more complicated than this. They set up Lee Harvey Oswald, worked with the CIA to kill Castro. Forget about what they did to Marilyn Monroe." Hodgins said eating Booths pudding.

Booth more likely talking to himself, "Someone planted that evidence so that we'd find it. Someone who knew what we were up to."

Hodgins still doesn't know that Booth really isn't paying attention, "Someone at the lab works for the mob. I can see it. There's not much difference between a corrupt corporate government and organized crime."

Booth throws down the spoon to the table, He realized, with Hodgins last statement who it is, and he sent Brennan with him. She put her in Danger. "You're right." Booth says to him

"Excuse me?" Hodgins thought that he heard him wrong.

Booth begins to take off his blood pressure cuff and says, "the only way that this could unfold is someone on the inside was orchestrating things."

People never tell me I'm right. They only say I'm crazy. Love you, man." Hodgins see that Booth is trying to get out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks Booth.

All Booth answers is, "You're driving."

"Cool" is all Hodgins says in return.

Kenton takes Brennan to abandon warehouse, He had dogs already waiting for them. Brennan and Kenton fought for a minute. Brennan had the upper hand for a part of the fight. But since Brennan hands were tied in her Back Kenton quickly recover. He knocked her out with the bunt of his gun.

When she came to She was hanging by a hook in the middle of a room. Kenton was preparing the knife he was going to use to cut her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not like him (talking about Hollings) at all. The things I have to do to you, you'll be gone first. You'll never know a thing. I never expected anyone to find out." As he is about to take the hit with his gun again, Booth come in and shoots him in the arm.

Booth hurries over to Brennan, and he tries to remove her from the chains. He puts his head in-between the chains holding her up. Booth tries to soothe her with calming words, he hold her tight.

Brennan lifts her pulls her head "How did you get out of the hospital?"

"Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe… maybe you could give me a ride back though, huh?" Brennan really wants to kiss him right now, but since other agents and Hodgins are in the room she grabs him and hugs him tightly again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is alot longer then I thought it would be. Sorry if it took longer, R&amp;R thank you and come again<em>**

**Twitter: KawaiiDevil320 if you would like to follow me. **

**AAHK917**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Bones :( besides the four season out on DVD. :)**_

* * *

><p>(The Woman in Limbo)<p>

Brennan and Booth were on their way to a court appearance, when she realized that she forgot her original notes on the case. Booth was trying to tell her that she doesn't need them, that there was copies in the file. But she was insistent that she have the originals. Booth gave her five minutes to find them. She was on her way back to her office when she sees a woman on the Angelator.

Dr. Goodman sees her standing there asks, "Is something wrong?"

Brennan asks to Angela, "What's this?"

"Zack's Jane Doe, he said that you okay the tissue marker." Angela answers.

Brennan starts to freak out, "No, that can't be right. That can't possibly be right. You did it wrong. It's a mistake, Angela."

"Alright, fine. Sweetie, I'll turn it off." Angela says as she turns the machine off. Brennan turns and runs out of the room.

"Zack, the artifact bag from your Jane Doe… do you have it?" Brennan runs onto the platform and forgets to swipe her badge the alarms start to sound.

"Yes. I also have three…" Zack says but Brennan runs off with the bag into her office. In her office Brennan dumps the items in the bag onto her table. She looks at a marble, than she focus her attention on a Dolphin belt buckle.

After a few minutes of waiting Booth finally goes off to find Brennan. He goes into Angela's office first. "Any of you see Bones? We're due in court, like…hello…Now." Booth asks them. They all turned to look at them with confusion on their face. "What" Booth asks.

Angela pulls up the woman from before. "This totally freaked her out." Booth looks at the woman and takes out he phone and begins dialing a number.

"My theory, Caffeine intolerance." Zach says.

Booth says into the phone, "Yeah. You're gonna want to take Dr. Brennan off the witness list today. No, she can't make it into court. Thanks."

Angela really worried now, "Alright, what's going on?"

Booth points to the image of the woman "That…is Christine Brennan." Booth says.

"Good God" Goodman says.

"You just found Bones's mother." Booth says to them.

Booth leaves the group in search of Brennan. He finds her in her office looking at what appears to be a belt buckle. Before he can speak, she says, "I have to miss court."

"I know." is all Booth could say.

Looking at the belt buckle, Brennan says, "I remember this belt buckle. I borrowed it without asking first day of high school. My father had it specially made for my mother because she loved dolphins."

Booth wanted to go to her and hold her, but he knew that it was matter of minutes before one of the squints come in and see them. So all he said was, "Bones… I'm sorry."

"I always knew that for my parents to disappear like that, they… they had to be dead. I thought that when it was confirmed, I'd feel relief, but…" Brennan said.

"It's still bad news." Booth cut her off. He was about to go to her now but Zack stepped into the room.

Brennan looks up at Zack and asks, "You have the file, Zack?"

"Jane Doe, Number 129-0998." Zack says

"Where was she found?" Brennan asks. Booth was about to cut her off. She knew that he thought that it wasn't a good time. "What does it say?" she says before Booth could say something. She needed to know.

Zack starts to read the file, "In September of 1998, a grave-digging crew at the Sunset Memory Cemetery in Salisbury, Pennsylvania, uncovered human remains in a completely advanced stage of decomposition."

"Is is from a grave?" Booth asks, knowing this is what Bones wanted.

"No. It appears that somebody just dug a hole at the edge of the cemetery and…plopped the body in there."

"Zack…" Booth says to him as a warning.

"Sorry." Zack goes back to reading the file, "The local coroner found no obvious evidence of foul play and sent the remains, a few artifacts and soil samples to the Jeffersonian, hoping we could identify her. Technically, your mother's been at the Jeffersonian as long as you have."

Brennan starts to shake from the crying she was doing. Booth knew that this was too much for her to handle."Zack." Booth says as another warning to him.

"Sorry, but they both got her in 1998." Zack says.

At that moment, Dr. Goodman comes in. "Dr. Brennan, Miss Montenegro has volunteered to drive you home."

Booth knows that is a good idea, and says, "Temperance, go home."

Brennan nodded her head in understanding. She let Angela drive her back to her apartment. Later on that night, she couldn't sleep. So she decided to look at some old pictures she had. She heard a knock at her door she went to answer it kind of already knowing who it is. She opens it to find Booth standing there with a box of food from Wong Foo's. "It's after midnight…" she says.

"Well, I was driving by, I saw the lights. I thought you might like some Wong Foo's."

"You saw my lights from the road?" Brennan says.

"That is correct." Booth says. Brennan knows that he his lying. He came to check up on her, to see if she was alright. She lets him in anyway. Booth and Brennan are at the table now finishing eating. "After you gave me your parents' missing person file, I did some poking around."

Brennan was a little surprised "You worked on it?" She asks.

"Well, there wasn't much I could do. There was no evidence, no clear jurisdiction. Listen, Bones, finding your mother's remains means that I can open an official F.B.I. case. I mean for the first time, a real investigation can occur." Booth says.

Brennan sat still for a moment, kind of letting it all sink in. "Three days after my parents Disappeared; they found our car at a rest stop a thousand miles from where we lived in Chicago." she says.

"Yeah, I found it in a Federal impounds lot in Jersey. I'm having it trucked to the Jeffersonian." Booth says.

"They kept it all those years?" She was surprised that they had. It was almost 15 years ago.

Booth answered, "Well, nobody claimed it." He looks at the file and starts to read, "Your father was a high school science teacher. He had no trouble with anyone at work. And then your mother… That's a different matter."

"She was a bookkeeper." what was so dangerous about that?

"MMM, she was a witness for the prosecution, twice on evasion charges. That gives motive. Then there's uh, your brother." Booth tried to ease into that.

"Russ, the brother who deserted me. Brennan said. She didn't want to hear about him.

Booth new this was a touchy subject she never forgave her brother. "He's on parole. He ran a chop shop processing stolen cars for parts." Booth says.

"Figures" was all she said on the matter.

"He says that you blame him for your parents' disappearance?" Booth says.

"You talked to Russ?" Brennan was mad that he was getting Russ involved. She wanted nothing to do with her brother. For the matter she had no brother.

"I called him, just asked him a few routine questions. He didn't give me much." Booth got up and say next to Brennan and said, "Were gonna find out what happened to your mom. Okay?"

At the Lab next day, Hodgins and Zack told her that her mother was buried at least five years in the cemetery. Then Booth tells her that her parents aren't really her parents. Well they are her parents but Matthew and Christine Brennan is not their names. Her parents had to go into hiding for some reason.

Hodgins then shows her a movie ticket that was found with her mother. The movie was The Fugitive that was the top film of 1993. Placing her mother burial in 1993 almost two years after her parents went missing. She then discovered the cause of death. A Subdural hematoma, a large one. Zack was saying as he was examine the skull. But she stopped paying attention, she noticed Booth coming in with her Brother. "I don't want to talk to him." Brennan whispers to Booth. and walks away.

"Bones, Bones." He calls out to her. Then he turns to Zack and says, "Alright, listen Zack. If this guy moves, shoot him with a tranquilizer…dart or something." Booth then goes chasing after Bones.

"I don't actually have a tranquilizer gun.", Zack yells after him. But Booth is long gone.

Catching up to Bones he says, "Hey, Bones, Come on."

Brennan knew that he would try to get her to talk to Russ so she tried to stay on the case, "My mother died of a subdural hematoma. Bleeding in the brain."

"You want to proceed rationally, correct?" Booth says

"Chances are the subdural hematoma was caused by a blow to the head" Brennan says knowing she got his attention on the case.

"Great, you got the how; now let's get the who. You just told me that your mother was murdered. I mean, who better to help us than…than your brother?" Booth says trying to convince her to talk to her brother.

Brennan agreed, because he was right. Russ may know something about the case that she didn't. Russ was older then her by four years. He may know something that she didn't. She had only agreed to talk to him in order for the case, to find justice for her mother.

The Brennans' were in Temperance's office. Temperance was looking at the files on her desk and Russ was looking at the bags of evidence on her table. He picked up the belt buckle on the table, and says "Mom loved dolphins." Then he picked up a marble. "This was mine, my favorite marble. What was she doing with that?"

"Where did Booth find you?" Temperance asks.

"It's not hard for an F.B.I. Agent to find a parolee." Russ says.

"I didn't ask how, I asked where." Temperance says.

Russ says to her, "Moore-head City, North Carolina. I call every year on your birthday. You never pick up."

"Take a hint." Is all Temperance says.

Russ holds up the marble again, and asks, "Can I have this, please?"

"It's evidence." Temperance answers.

"Of what? It's a kid's marble." Russ asks

"It's the rules, I can't let you have it." Temperance says.

Russ sighs and hands the marble over to Temperance. "Same old Tempe, never met a rule worth breaking." He says to her.

Temperance got a little agitated with that and shot at him, "Same old Russ, on parole."

Later on Brennan found out that her parents were criminals that were on the run from the law. Her real name was really Joy Keenan, and Russ was Kyle Keenan. Russ knew that her name wasn't Temperance all along and never, once did he try to tell her. So she slapped him for it. Angela, and Brennan on the balcony; talking about what happen, "At first I thought the worst thing was that they were missing." Brennan says.

"Except "dead" means no more hope." Angela says to her friend.

Brennan looks to her and says, "My mother was alive for almost two years after they disappeared. She abandoned me." She was getting angry a little.

"You don't know that." Angela says. Trying to change before Brennan says something she might regret, "Look, you finally got to slap Russ." Brennan laughs. "You've been wanting to do that for years."

Brennan smiles at the memories going through her head, "I worshipped him, you know? Oh God, he was so cool. Everyone knew I was Russ Brennan's little sister. I wasn't cool or pretty." She pauses for a minute. "You know that game, Marco Polo?" Angela nods. "I'd be sitting in class, and I hear out the window 'Marco!' It'd be Russ, checking in on me, and letting everyone know that I was his little sister."

"Did you 'Polo' back? " Angela asks.

"Yeah, sometimes it'd be the only word I said all day…'Polo'." Brennan pauses for another minute. "And then mom and dad disappeared and Russ took off. Suddenly, no one cared where I was. I miss that, someone caring where I'm at all the time."

Then they hear Booth from below, "Bones, Bones you up there? Come on. Let's go." Booth claps his hands "Chop, chop, I found the agent that was assigned to your parents' case." Both Angela and Brennan were thinking right on time Booth. Then Brennan remembers she did have someone now looking out for her Booth would always be there for her.

Temperance and Russ found out that their parents were in-fact bank robbers. The team also discovers another person's blood found in their old car. The blood belonged to a man that wasn't Russ and Temperance's father. The man name was Vince McVicar. The team and Brennan also found out that the hit on her mother's head started out small and grew of time.

Booth and Brennan talk to McVicar. He told them that he and Ruth Keenan were having an affair. Max found them and hit Ruth in the head, then hit him with a tired iron. When he woke up both Ruth and Max were long gone. Booth did not believe the story. He told Russ and Temperance that guys like McVicar; they lie, like they drink water.

Later on Booth and Brennan looking for a weapon that he used to kill pigs. Brennan sees McVicar standing with the cops. "Why is he here?" She asks Booth.

"He gets nervous; we know we're getting close." Booth says to her as a FBI Tech is coming up.

"Found this in the barn." The FBI hands the object over to Brennan. "This is a spring-loaded captive bolt stunner. The animals restrained, it's pressed to the forehead."

Brennan looks over the stunner. Then she presses it to the wooden fence and pulls the trigger, causing a section of the fence to be blown out "Oh!" Booth says.

"What kind of person could use this on a human being? The FBI Tech says.

Brennan, still looking at the stunner, and says, "What kind of person could use this on a pig?"

"It's the perfect dodge. Blood, flesh…it can all be explained." Booth says to her.

"I think I just became a vegetarian." Brennan says with disgust all over her face.

"So what do you think?" Booth asks her.

"Yeah, same shape as a tire iron, but smaller. This could be a match." Brennan says feeling a little sick knowing this might have been used on her mother.

"Before, you decide anything; we should talk." McVicar yells from a distance.

"I'd call that nervous, wouldn't you?" Booth says to Brennan. Brennan just smirks. They head over and talk to McVicar.

"There's no way to prove that's the exact weapon that killed your mother or anyone else." McVicar says to them.

Booth says to him, "You'd be surprised what she can prove."

McVicar says to Brennan, "I need to speak to you alone."

"Forget it." Booth says to the man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Booth, it's alright." Brennan says to Booth

"No" was all Booth says.

"It's alright." Brennan says to him

Booth steps forward and stands directly in front of McVicar and says, "You got two ways to look at this. One is you score a private chat. The second one is, you attack her and I'll drill you through the forehead."

"How could I possibly attack her?" McVicar asks.

Booth replies, "I'll decide what is and isn't an attack…like say, a hiccup."

Brennan pulls Booth back a little, "Booth." Then turns to McVicar and says "Come on." Brennan and McVicar were a little off from Booth and he was watching them like a hawk. "You killed my mother." Brennan says to McVicar.

"Gonna be hard to convince a jury." McVicar says with a smirk on his face.

Brennan replies, "I'm pretty persuasive. I'll put you away."

"Here's the thing, Joy. Two people know what really happened that night. Me and your father." McVicar says to her.

"You killed him before you attacked my mother." Brennan says to McVicar.

"Then how did I get this scar on my head? You got a choice, Joy. You drop the bolt stunner down the well, and you'll know what happened. You put me in front of a jury, not only will you fail to convict, but you'll never know the truth." McVicar says to her. Brennan looks over to Booth, thinking about the situation. McVicar sees her pondering over it so he adds. "You can't live with that, Joy. You can't live not knowing."

Brennan thought it over; she knew then that McVicar was trying a ploy to break her. She could convince a Jury. It was her job after all. She had also waited this long she could wait longer. Her mother needed justice; it's why she became a forensic anthropologist, to find justice for victims. "I found out what happened to my mother. I will find out what happened to my father, too." She starts to walk away, "We're done." She says heading for Booth.

"You will NEVER know what happened to your father." McVicar says to her. She turns one last time to look at the man.

Temperance and Booth were now at the carnival that Russ worked at. Brennan was there to make amends with her brother. "I'm gonna go get a funnel cake, Okay?" Booth says to Temperance. Temperance nods her head.

"I have something for you" Temperance hands over the marble to Russ.

Russ takes the marble and starts to walk away and says, "Thanks, Tempe."

"Russ" Temperance stops him. "You were right. You were only 19, but at the time, I didn't understand what that meant. Sometimes people need to explain things to me, I guess."

"Then, you have to let them talk to you." Russ says before walking away again.

Temperance tries, "If you can maybe come back and stay a couple days longer? Please? At my place, I mean." Temperance was almost begging him to come.

Russ paused for a moment and all he said was, "Marco!"

Temperance smiled and says, "Polo!" The two siblings hugged. Booth smiled seeing this interaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer then I acutally thought it would be. R&amp;R thanks for reading come again. AAHK917<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm sorry for the long delay in this story. I been having problems with my arm, and my computer is having issues. I will try to update asp. **

Family Vacation Part I

Brennan had wanted to surprise Booth with a family vacation, for the fourth of July. He did always say that they were family now. They have been dating for almost a year now, the longest she ever had in a relationship. She had plenty of vacation time coming up at the lab; Booth also was on vacation at the same time, all on accident of course.

Brennan remember Booth telling her one time when he was younger, living in Philly, his family would drive down to Wildwood NJ, and spend time on the boardwalk. She had already bought a week pass for Parker and them on Morey's Pier, and the Water-park. Now she was thinking about where to stay for the week.

Should she rent a hotel room on the boardwalk, or should she rent a house a little off the boardwalk. Booth did say one of his favorite memories was sharing the pull out couch in a hotel room with his brother, while his parents had the bedroom. But having a house seem so much better, what good was her money if she wasn't going to use it.

She decided to go for the hotel room, the same hotel that Booth used to go to when he was a kid. A hotel on 26th street called Erin Shores1. It was a little off from the boardwalk but still walking distance. She found out that the hotel had two pools, one went a little deeper than the other, and Wednesday was family day, where the whole hotel come out and have a barbeque and play games. Each room had a refrigerator and stove so they could cook in if they wanted to.

Now she needed to find a way to pack Booth and Parkers close. She also needed to talk to Rebecca about letting Booth have the week with Parker, without Booth knowing about it. Thank god she and Rebecca had become kind of friends. Since Booth was in a serious relationship Rebecca was letting Booth sees him more. She dialed Rebecca cell phone number.

"Hello" Rebecca answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi Rebecca, this is Dr. Brennan."

"Oh hi, is Seeley alright, did he get hurt again?" Rebecca asked not knowing the reason why Brennan would be calling her.

"No, no, no Booth is fine. I was wondering if for the week of the forth, could I take Parker to Wildwood with Booth? The reason why I'm calling his cause I want to surprise Booth with it.

"Actually I was going to ask Booth to take him that week. I'm going to my parents house, usually my brother and his children are there so Parker has some-one to play with but this year they are going to his in-laws. So Parker will probably be board. He will have more fun with you, yeah you can take him. I will get his close ready for you" Rebecca answered Brennan.

"Thank you Rebecca, I will pick him up Saturday night." Brennan says to Rebecca.

"Actually, could you pick him up Friday, that's when I was supposed to head down there? I know Booth is away on some training program, but I need someone to take him, if he is going with you guys. He loves spending time with you." Rebecca asked, Brennan could hear the pleading in her voice.

"I guess I can take him for the weekend too. Do I need to pick up anything from the store that he would like to eat?" Brennan asks her.

"No, no, don't go out of your way for him, one he's a kid, he will eat just about anything, two he a Booth, he would eat just about anything." Rebecca says, Brennan laughed at the statement, though she made a note to pick up some snacks for the weekend. Parker, maybe able to help her pick up some food, for the week down the shore as well. "Thanks again for this, he will be already by the time you get her Friday."

"Ok, no problem see you Friday night." With that Brennan hanged up the phone. She looked at the time on her computer, she had enough time to get some work done then pick up some things for the weekend. Maybe a small TV or something to help entertain Parker, she knew he was used to one.

Friday came quickly for Brennan, she got all the stuff she needed to entertain Parker for the weekend. She wonder how Booth would feel that she was taking Parker for the weekend without his knowledge. She also wonders if she was prepared for this, she heard five year old little boys can be a handful. Rebecca had called to ask if she had a DVD player, that Parker can watch.

On Thursday, Brennan went Best Buys and got a state of the art entertainment center. She had Hodgins, and Zack put it together. Hodgins mention that the salesman saw Brennan come a mile away. She wondered how could he, when the store is probably not even a mile long. She made a mental note to ask Booth.

Brennan pulled into Rebecca's driveway, Rebecca and Parker were already waiting on the steps for her to pull in. Parker was jumping up and down when he saw Brennan's car pull into his mother's driveway. Rebecca gave Brennan a small suite-case and a duffle-bag. She told her the suite-case was all of his clothes for the shore, and the duffle-bag was for the weekend. Parker had a schoolbag on him. Rebecca tried to give Brennan money for the week and Brennan reclined saying all of this was her treat.

In the car ride Parker says, "Thanks Dr. Bones for taking me down the shore, I can't wait. Daddy has been promising me to take me, but he never could get off, or mom would never let him taking me for a long time." Parker paused and thought for a moment. "I think mom doesn't trust dad with me for a long time."

Brennan just smiled, not really knowing what to say about it. She just kept her eyes glued to the road. She realized this would be the first time that Parker was to be at her apartment for long period of time. Usually when he was over her apartment it was just to pick her up with his dad. She wanted to let Parker know he was welcomed at her place.

Usually she ate dinner at her dining room table. Booth told her once that Parker enjoyed eating in front of the TV watching a movie, then camping out on the floor. She thought that was a good idea. So she decided to ask, "Hey Parker, how do you feel about camping out in the living room tonight and watch one of your DVDs that you brought? We can order pizza if you like."

"Yea, that sounds cool, instead of eating Pizza could we order Chinese food?" Parker asks. Brennan just thought yea he was his father's son.

"Sure Bub, no problem." Brennan says wondering how Parker took to her calling him Bub that was his father's name for him. They got home and right away Brennan went to ordering the food. Parker went for the TV staring at it.

**R&R Thanks again come again AAHK917**

1 Erin shores: don't know for sure if still there. Hotel I used to stay at.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own bones, besides the ones in my body. On which you can Identify me with a sprain left ankle and a fracture jaw. That has remolded over the last 16 years. **

* * *

><p>Brennan and Parker had a great time hanging out in Brennan's livening room. They had ordered some Chinese and built a fort in the center of the room. Parker had made Bones watch Peter Pan; it was his favorite Disney movie. Parker was shock when he found out that she had never seen any of the Disney movies, even the older ones like, Steam Boat Willy, Snow White, and of course Peter Pan. Brennan had made a mental note to do a search on popular Disney movies, and then collect them. She also wanted them in the house so Parker can have them if by happen he stayed there some times.<p>

They had even started a game of Monopoly. Again Parker was shock when he found out she never played. He taught her the basic of the game, and even let her be the banker, his excuse was that he wasn't good with the money. Parker liked the fact that Brennan wasn't let him win; whenever, he would play with his dad or mom he knew they were letting him win. Brennan promised him that she will keep the game table up; she will just put it beside a wall so no one bumps into it. That way when ever Parker came over they can play it every once in a while.

Parker fell asleep around 10 pm in the fort. Brennan was also in the fort as well but she was awake. She was thinking of the things she needed to do before picking up Booth from the airport. She decided that she and Parker were first going to Booth's and packed him a quick bag for the trip down there. Then they were going to the market to get some food. She figures they won't need a lot they probably be eating on the boardwalk a lot. Parker was happy that she is including him on the shopping trip and the running around. Usually his mom would have their next door neighbor or Rose watch him as she did the running around. His dad usually never needed to run around or do things if so; he would get his neighbor, whose always complaining about her daughter.

Around 9am Brennan had gotten Parker up so the day could begin. While Brennan was cooking them breakfast Parker got the living room cleaned by "folding" the sheets and blankets (rolling them in a ball) and placing them on the couch. After a quick eat, Brennan turned on the water for Parker so he could get a quick shower. While he was in the shower Brennan re-folded the sheets and blankets and put them away. After her quick shower they were off around 10:30.

At Booth's place she made Parker get his shampoo and underwear and socks and place them in a suite case she found in the closet. She found some shorts and t-shirts for him to wear down there. She noticed when she seen a nearly empty bottled of shampoo that Booth must of taken his toiletries with him. Luckily for him she knew what he liked and made a note to get some at the market. She made a quick look at the toiletries for Parker so she can pick them up as well.

She got some of the snacks that Booth kept in his cabinet and put some on the list she would need to buy. She was hoping that they wouldn't need to go shopping at all down there. Around 12:00 they stop at the dinner and got something to eat. Brennan was making the list for them to get at the store; Parker was adding his things in as well, mostly junk food. Brennan added some of them on it, after all it's his vacation. About 1:00 they stopped at the organic market for the vegetables, and then they were off to the store.

By 5:00 they were home, and Brennan was all finish packing they were just watching TV. Parker had packed the DVDs in his case. Brennan told him that they had a DVD player in the rooms. Brennan knew that it was most likely he wasn't even gonna touch them down there. They weren't leaving for the shore till the morning, Booth and Parker was going to spend the night here, she already had the stuff packed into the car, besides the food, and beverages.

About 6:00 they left to go get Booth from the airport. Parker was so warned out that he fell asleep in the car on the ride there, so Brennan was left to carry him through the airport. Also it must have been a busy time for the airport there was no place to sit. So while Brennan and Parker waited for Booth's plane to get it, she had to stand holding him. She did not know how Parker slept in this crowed place.

Booth had finally seen them standing by the windows; he first thought something was wrong when he saw Bones holding Parker. When he got up to them he first asked, "What happen? Is he alright, is Rebecca alright?" He was trying to check him without waking him up.

"Booth, calm down. Nothing happen. Rebecca called me Friday and told me her brother family was going to be at her family's so she was wondering if I could take him and then you? I told her it wouldn't be a problem since we both had nothing to do. Is that alright?" Brennan told him, without trying to sound suspecting.

"Yea Bones, it's not a problem. You did the right thing. Here let me take him and you can carry my bag." Brennan handed over Parker and then picked up Booth's bag. The trio then headed for Brennan's place.

"Booth you can put Parker in the guest bedroom, I already set it up for him." Booth nodded his head and placed him in it. He noticed that Bones had already got him in his pj's. She was always one step ahead of him.

"Wow, Bones, when did you get the new entertainment system? More should I say what made you get the entertainment system?" Booth said when he saw the new system set up in the living room. He seen that it had almost everything DVD player, even the new Blu-ray player, that recently came out.

"Yes, I got it over the weekend, I figured that you might be bringing Parker over a little bit more and more, and also you could watch your games on it. And Hodgins says that the sales boy had seen me coming, I gave him enough commission he wouldn't have to worry for months, whatever that means. Do you like it?" Brennan says coming into the room with a drink for him and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long delay, it just that I have lost my muse for all of my fan-fictions. My friend and I are working on a original story, so that has also taken up time. Were only in the beginning drafts so … yeah. Anyway I apologize again. Please read and Review, also feel free to follow me on Twitter: Kawaiidevil320<strong>


End file.
